Reset
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: There are things that isn't wanted in life and there are things that was supposed to happen in life. And sometimes both can't happen. But what will Taiyou do when there's no choice?


HI GUYS

I DON'T KNOW WHY I MADE THIS

ENJOY

* * *

Life was never fair.

There are things that isn't wanted in life and there are things that was supposed to happen in life. And sometimes both can't happen.

They said life is only once.

And there are things that can happen anytime in life, and it's us that decided how does it ends.

But sometimes humans aren't pleased with what they got.

'_Do you want to reset your life?'_

* * *

**Reset**

**Main Characters : Amemiya Taiyou & Matsukaze Tenma**

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, might be OOC, typo, some grammar mistakes, Chara Death, and others.**

* * *

"Tenma? Do you really know where we should go?"

The weather was hot. Well this is summer, everything's supposed to be hot.

The Raimon team decided to have at the mountain, tagging the Holy Road participants with them, so in short, the Holy Road teams were going on a camp.

"Yeah, of course! Don't worry Taiyou! I'm sure it's this way!"

Apparently Taiyou and Tenma got separated from the group –due to Tenma's babbling about soccer and making them left by the group- and they are now trying to catch up with them.

For Taiyou, this is supposed to be an exciting trip. He never seen the nature this close, blame on the sickness that kept him inside. He never went to the mountains, he never saw animals this close.

And he loves it.

He loves seeing birds fly, seeing the bright sky, feeling the hot weather, everything! He was grateful that he came to the trip. He was grateful Fuyuka-san lets him.

But inside he felt something was bugging him, like something bad was going to happen.

'_Do you want to reset your life?' _

A sudden voice was heard by him. He turned around, trying to find the source of voice. But he saw no one except him and Tenma. Thinking that would be only his imagination, he continued walking behind the brunette.

'_Are you sure you don't want it?' _

Again, the voice came. Once again Taiyou turned, finding the source of voice. But again, nothing.

'_I'll give you time~'_

This is getting ridiculous, he thought. "Who are you? !" he can't see the source of the voice, so he decided to shout at the voice. "Will you stop it? !"

'_Just think about it…' _

"Hey–,!"

"Taiyou, who are you talking too?"

"Eh?" Taiyou turned to Tenma. "Didn't you hear that voice?"

Tenma stared at the orange-haired boy confused. "What voice? The only thing I heard is your shouting."

Taiyou was speechless. Was it only his imagination? But it was so real!

"Never mind, let's keep moving now," the brunette continued walking, making Taiyou feel like he's a retard. "O-okay!"

Some time has passed, but they still haven't got to camp site. Taiyou looked at his watch. It's 11 in the morning. He remembered that they started hiked the mountain at 9. He started to get bored and tired. Wiping his sweat, he looked at the sky. It wasn't so bright as before. "Tenma?"

"I think it's this way….. or that way?" the brunette keep mumbling about the road. He must have thought that both of him and Taiyou were lost because of him.

"Tenma." Taiyou patted his shoulder. Startled, Tenma turned to Taiyou suddenly, "E-eh? Sorry Taiyou I wasn't hearing you…."

"It's okay." Taiyou smiled. "Let's rest for a while, shall we?"

* * *

"Where's Tenma? He's the one who remembered the place correctly, but why he hasn't got here yet?"

The Raimon team and the other team has arrived at the camp site, and now they are particularly searching for Tenma.

"Probably he forgets." Kurama looks very relaxed. "But he always remember again, his forgetful mind is temporary so don't mind~"

Tsurugi in the other hand, was very worried and jealous. Jelous? Of course because Tenma got lost with Taiyou **all alone. **What if Taiyou did something to Tenma? What if Tenma liked Taiyou because of the event? What if–,

"Yo, Tsurugi, how about you call him? I mean, you're the only one here who has Tenma's number and Shinsuke's phone is low at battery…," said Hamano suddenly with a slight sneakiness in his face. Oh that Hamano-senpai, he knows that the navy haired teen must be in distress because of the two now.

"it's no use." He let out his cell phone. "There's no signal up here, I already tried."

"Oh..," suddenly Hamano smiled, in a cheeky way. "So you have tried, eh? That's too bad, remembering Tenma was only alone with Taiyou….. Together…."

'_Shit.' _Tsurugi curses. _'He knows that I was worried. But I am worried. What if Taiyou did…. To Tenma….'_

"AAAH!" Suddenly Tsurugi shot up and runs in a circular way while holding his head. Everyone stared at him like he was a retard. Shindou came up to Shinsuke that looks like he's okay with the view. "Err, Shinsuke? What's up with him?"

"Oh Tsurugi? He's doing his Go-Away-Thoughts Ritual. He said when he's in distress he does that," Shinsuke said with a smile. He must be really used to the view.

Shindou looked at the navy haired guy who's now doing a ballet while muttering 'I'm a cute ballerina~ ballerinaaa~'. He sweatdropped a bit. "Shinsuke do you this is okay?" But the shorter guy just waved his hands while saying happily, "Don't mind, don't mind~"

* * *

"Here Tenma, have some cold tea." Taiyou handed him a bottle of cold green tea. Tenma turned to him and smiled. "Ah, thank you, Taiyou." He took the bottle and opened it. Taiyou smiled back to him and opened himself a bottle of milk.

"Sorry I made you lost too." Tenma said while he sipped his tea. Taiyou glanced at him and smiled. "It's okay. I actually kind of enjoyed it."

Tenma looked at the orange haired boy confusedly. Taiyou smiled again and looked to the skies. "I mean, I have been inside the hospital for years. I've never seen things right with my eyes and this close." He closed his eyes. Suddenly a cat came over him and hopped into Taiyou's lap, startling him. The orange haired boy just stared at the cat, confused.

"What is this cat doing?" he said to Tenma. Tenma chuckled, "He's just taking a nap at your lap. Try caressing him."

Taiyou stared at Tenma for a while and then did what Tenma told him to do. The cat purrs softly, forming a smile at Taiyou's face. "Wow.."

It was silence for a while. But Taiyou's voice broke the ice. "Tenma, do you like anyone?"

"Eh?" Tenma glanced at the orange haired boy. "Well I like everyone!

"No, I mean, like 'like'…"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, there's one person that is always on your mind?"

Tenma paused and looked down. Taiyou looked at him with a hint of sadness. _'Guess that won't be me.'_

Silence. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Well, there is someone that's always on my mind.."

Taiyou shot up. Who could it be…?

"How is that person like?"

Tenma smiled. "He's bright." He closed his eyes. "Like the sun."

Like the sun? Taiyou **(1)**? Could be…

…him?

Can he hope?

Both of them continued to talk while Taiyou's still having the cat on his lap. They both talk about things. Well, mostly soccer.

Suddenly the cat woke up and jumped, running from Tenma and Taiyou's sight. Both of them stares at the cat confusedly, but suddenly Taiyou understands why. Looking up the sky, he tugged Tenma's sweatshirt. "Tenma, it's going to rain."

"You're right," the brunette looked up. "Let's get going."

They both finally continued their walk, trying to search where is their camp site. But suddenly Tenma stopped.

"What is it, Tenma?" he looked at his brown haired friend. He pointed at a tree that is located in the edge of the mountain. "That's the cat from before. He's trapped up there."

Taiyou looked at Tenma's direction. It was the cat that before has slept on his lap. He's trapped on the tree's branch. And it's gonna rain soon. "What should we do…"

Suddenly Tenma put his things down and ran to the tree. Taiyou knows what he's going to do next.

And's it's already started raining.

Running on the now wet land, Taiyou followed after Tenma, "Wait, Tenma be careful!"

"It's alright, Taiyou! I got this!" he replied to his friend as he got hang of the cat. Taiyou watched it in horror, afraid Tenma's going to slip and fall.

Well, Taiyou's fear became real. Tenma has fallen. Because of a crack in the branch.

"TENMA!"

The brunette who was unaware to what happened to him was speechless and drifted down, falling from his place. A loud thud was heard. Taiyou hurried run to the edge and found Tenma at a cliff placed under the tree.

He slide down to the cliff to check on his friend, "Tenma! Tenma! Are you okay? Speak to me!" He approached the brunette. He can see that he was bleeding from his head. Maybe he fall with head first.

"Tenma, can you hear me?" Taiyou holds Tenma in his hands. The brunette opened his eyes a bit. "Ta-Taiyou…" Taiyou didn't mind his hands and his clothes was stained by the blood, he clutched Tenma close. "Tenma, please, stay with me…."

Tenma's body was began to get cold, Taiyou touched the brunette's hand,

His vein doesn't seem to beat anymore. Heck, he doesn't even breathing anymore.

Tears started to flow from Taiyou's eyes. No, he didn't want it to end like this. It was supposed to be a fun trip. Not this.

He should have saved him.

'_Now do you want to reset your life?'_

The orange-haired boy shot up at the voice. He again, turned to see if there's anyone beside him. He found nothing.

But the voice was right, he could just reset all of this.

He doesn't seem to have any more choice.

What should he answer?

'_But if you do want, I will take something from you.' _

Something from him? He doesn't think he cares about that anymore. As long after this he can save Tenma, he won't be afraid to be taken anything.

So, he thought, the answer would be,

Yes.

A click was heard, and suddenly the world spins in Taiyou's eyes. And there he is, standing beside the tree, watched Tenma saving the cat.

He blinked his eyes. The world really resets. He shook his head and back to his focus on his Tenma. If this time he falls, can he save him?

A crack was heard. Taiyou's eyes was alarmed as he sees his brunette friend started to fall before his eyes. With one swift moment and a gulp, he shouted,

"TENMA!"

The orange haired boy jumped and caught the brunette in his arms. It looks like he jumped too far, they were falling far from the cliff. But he still managed to caught Tenma.

Now the problem is they both are falling.

"Taiyou! What are you doing!" Tenma shouted. "You could get yourself killed!"

"Saving you!" Taiyou answered while he still clutching to the boy. He turned them both so now Tenma is at top and Taiyou is at the bottom. "I don't care if I will get killed! At least I can save you!"

"Why?" Tenma looked at Taiyou with concern. Taiyou stared at the brunette's gray-bluish eyes. "Don't you understand why I asked you who do you like before?"

"Huh?"

"It's because I love you!"

Silence. They were falling in silence. Taiyou sighed. He confessed mid-air. Is this how things would end? He died when confessing?

"I'm so grateful, Taiyou."

The orange hair's head shot up and found Tenma is smiling at him. "I never thought I would share the same feeling with the one who I like! I love you too, Taiyou!"

Taiyou was shock at first, but he smiled. "Thank you Tenma…"

It's Ironic, he thought, confessed and got accepted while dying.

Tenma holds Taiyou much more close as they both got closer to the land. "Taiyou, I don't want to die yet!"

He hugs the brunette back and looked at him in a don't-worry-it's-okay expression.

"No, we're not going to die."

'_At least not one of you.'_

* * *

The skies were covered with black clouds. Everyone was wearing blacking, and brought white roses.

Tenma stared at the grave in front him. He could see his name written on the tombstone beautifully.

Amemiya Taiyou.

He has died saving him. Tears flowed from the brunettes gray bluish eyes.

If only he didn't saved the cat.

If only he didn't fall.

If only he didn't get both of them lost.

It's all his fault. If only he wasn't so careless….

He started crying again. This might be the umpteenth time he cried over his orange-haired friend. He has survived this long from his sickness, but in the end he didn't even died of his sickness.

Covering his eyes with his hands, he blamed himself again. If only–,

Suddenly his head shot up, hearing a voice that he haven't heard from before.

'_Do you want to reset your life?' _

**End.**

**(1) = **Taiyou means the sun itself in Japanese...

My first TaiTen~~~~~ *dances all over the room*

Shit guys I just made Amemiya Taiyou die, you all should kill me now….. /shotherself

And I know this is so cheesy and the only thing that is not cheesy is Tsurugi's cute ballet daaaance D8

I know I will get death sword-ed if Tsurugi sees this.

Well now, mind to review?


End file.
